The Incredible Hulk-The Beginning
by zooman
Summary: My story is set during the pilot episode to the Incredible Hulk. It takes place immediately after the lab fire, and tells about David Banner's decision to let the world think that he was dead, and his plans to go into hiding and find a cure for himself. My story is a kind of untold story about David Banner. The main characters in the story, The Hulk, David Banner, and Jack Mcgee.


**The Incredible Hulk-The Beginning (this story takes place immediately after the lab fire in the pilot episode). The incredible Hulk wandered carefully out of the woods and into the small apartment carpark. He entered one of the buildings. He had no real idea what he was doing, he only had this dim thought that he must come back here. "I must go here...I...don't know why." The thoughts going through his head. It was way past midnight. He still felt sad over the death of his friend Elaina, though he could not recollect exactly the details of their friendship, or why he was so sad. "I feel sad...Ela dead. Who was she? Who...be ...Ela?" he didn't know why, but the Hulk felt that he had to go to apartment 3A. The door was locked. The Hulk growled in anger as he pushed the door down. The remains of his torn blue shirt fell on the floor. The Hulk wandered aimlessly into the small dark apartment and sat down in the hallway leading to a medium sized bedroom. He sat in the dark for mabey an hour before he felt a change come over him. He relaxed. He felt smaller. David Banner awoke at the crack of dawn lying face down in the dim hallway of his apartment. He slowly sat down in a daze. "Where am I?" he whispered in anxiety. He got to his feet, still shaking over the events he had seen last night. He looked around. "Home. The thing knew subconciously to come here." He walked slowly towards his bedroom at the end of the hall. Tears were running down his face. Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, what happened to you? I saw you caught in a fire. First I lose Laura now Elaina? Noooooooooooooooooo. The tears were streaming now. David entered the bedroom. He collapsed in exhaustion on his bed. A bookshelf stood next to the bed, containing hundreds of volumes of all the latest scientific journals and magazines published the previous year. A manuscript David had been working on,detailing his research in the area of hidden strength in humans, lay on the pillow. David crawled towards a large radio on the bookshelf and switched it on. "...firefighters are still doing all they can to put out the raging inferno at the Culver Labs!" a female news announcer's voice came on, reading the latest news report. "As yet nobody knows the cause of the fire...hang on...this just in." David Banner sat up on his bed, his mouth opening in shock. "The body of Dr. Elaina Marks was just found in the woods nearby the lab. Cause of death was apparently by inhalation of toxic fumes. The fate of her associate, Banner as yet remains unknown...". David put his face in his hands and began weeping. A commercial selling watermelons came on. The commercial presenter's voice was unmistakenly that of William Shatner. David shook his head and cried uncontrollably. Another commercial came on, an ad for the latest Barbara Streisand album. David got up off the bed and walked to a drawer at the foot of the bed and put on some fresh clothing. He also pulled out a duffel bag from the closet, and began packing up various articles from the room-clothes, lab equipment. Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina. All he could think about was Elaina. The news programn came back. "Ok...this just in...the fire is now almost out. Dr. David Banner is now officially presumed dead...burned to death in the fire. Jack McGee, a reporter for the National Register, claims to have witnessed the whole terrible incident..." David packed a couple of heavy science text books written by famed scientist, Dr. Ronald Pratt. had some interesting, if rather wild theories about curing severe radiation sickness. He was currently testing his theories on over a thousand patients at his clinic in New York. He had plans to build a much larger facility in Portland, though it would take him years to do this. David planned to see him when Dr. Pratt had his dream facility ready and in use. "Yes, yes I saw the whole thing." Jack McGee sounded more than a little shaken up, as his voice came over the radio. "I believe that Dr. Banner was engaged in some kind of research creating a monster. I have no doubt of it. I saw the creature first hand. It must have caused the lab to explode..." David packed up an issue of National Geographics-the one which contained an article about his late wife Laura's research into the underlying cause of brain cancer-he packed up some bunsen burners, a tiny chemistry set which he'd saved since high school, his photo album, the large wedding photo of he and Laura running out of the church together with huge grins on their faces-he in his tuxedo and she in her wedding gown, he packed the other large photo of he and Laura on their honeymoon in Paris-he and Laura embracing passionately with the Eiffel Tower right behind them. David shed another tear. "The creature is too dangerous," he thought. "I can't be trusted in normal society...not for awhile. I have to go on the run...look for a cure. Let the world think I'm dead." "...I will never stop looking for this thing, NEVER!" Jack McGee's voice took a more determined, creepier tone. "Whatever this thing is, t must be stopped...perhaps destroyed." David zipped up the duffel bag. The female newscaster came back on. "Right now in the studio, we have one of the late Dr. Banner's collegues, Dr. Kevin Jose, and we also have Dr. Banner's sister Helen Banner." Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina! I'm heartbroken. I got you killed. Helen Banner could be heard sobbing hysterically. Jose cleared his throat. "I knew David for close to thirty years," Dr. Jose had a touch of sadness in his voice. "I worked with him occasionally during his resendency at John Hopkins..." David began weeping again, as he thought of Elaina lying in the wreakage of the smouldering lab. He slowly put on his cowboy boots. He knew Kevin Jose very well. The tall, bearded black man was a specialist in the field of heart surgery. Dr. Jose's voice sounded very upset. "I'm going to miss him. I heard that he was involved in some weirdo research involving super strength...creating a monster?!" Dr. Jose laughed bitterly. David walked towards the radio. "...ok, we'd like to thank Dr. Kevin Jose, Dr. Helen Banner, and Jack McGee for their comments during this tragic time. Local authorities are still investigating reports that some kind of monster was involved. " The newscaster chuckled a bit at the word monster. "Now elsewhere in the news, in New York city, the mysterious vigilante Daredevil has shown up again. Seen wearing a weird yellow and red horned getup, the hero was seen taking a group of armed..." David switched off the radio. Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina, Elaina,. He began weeping again.**

 **David walked out of the apartment building. He was wearing a white jacket with his duffel bag slung slung over his shoulder. It was six in the morning. He was walking quickly through the carpark. His ran through the details of his mission in his mind. "I'll have to go into hiding for awhile," he thought uneasily, "I can't risk going back or trying to live my old life again, not for a long time, not till I'm cured. The creature is too dangerous! Too unstable. I have to go into hiding and find a cure. Then there's Mcgee..." David sighed. A few hours later, after watching the funeral procession in hiding, David caught a Greyhound bound for Boise Idaho.**


End file.
